White Dragon
by redbarron297
Summary: Mystical things happen in the avatar universe. At the Height of the 100 years war the cycle of rebirth places the soul of a young man from our world into a newborn Fire Nation noble. Now, with mysterious flashes of memory and the ability to wield white fire, Kenta will leave his own mark on the story we know and love. First Fic, semi-self insert, rated T in case I mess it up.


White Dragon

Ch. 1: Rebirth

**Authors Note: So this is my First fanfiction. As an avid Lurker for many years I thought I'd finally throw my hat into the arena, so to speak. This is ultimatly for fun. But I'm also interested in improving my writing skills in general as I'm in the process of deciding what direction I want to take my life after college (community leadership or creative writing). In any case, I hope you enjoy the opening chapter to this story. I might eventually combine this chapter and the next one, we'll see how feedback goes.**

**This story is set in the Avatar: The last Airbender show, during the events of the 100 year war. It's a self "Self-Insert" story, since I find the notion of having that knowledge fascinating but don't actually like it when people literally insert themselves. As, such I'll be working to keep Kenta balanced in the world. Feedback is appreciated in that regard.**

**Oh right disclaimers: I do not own the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe or any of it's original characters, nor do I want any credit for it. This is for fun and practice.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

General Rishi Katsuo was not a patient man, but even he had to admit that he was out of his depth standing in front of the ornate door to his bedroom. A brief surge of annoyance passed over him, whether because of his sudden lack of confidence or the fact that his bedroom had been transformed into a makeshift delivery room he didn't know.

Shaking away the annoyance Rishi's mind instead wandered to where he was most comfortable, a battlefield. Only a month ago he was leading an army against the rabble that was the northern forces of the earth Kingdom. He had already claimed many victories, but was forced to hand over his campaign temporarily to another general to return to his pregnant wife now that she was in her last term.

His replacement was rather incompetent and he fully expected to return to his siege broken and his army on it's back foot.

Pacing now, the general's mind travelled to today's events.

He had been in his study, halfheartedly reading through reports while trying to figure out how he could use his remaining time in the Capital to gain standing with the fire Lord. He was good enough, and had earned his rank well. Though his victories were overshadowed by Prince Iroh's, the famed "Dragon of the West". Fire Lord Azulon had even begun inviting him to his council of General Meetings, a high honor and a good sign for promotion… if he could find a more suitable replacement for himself in the field.

That was when a servant came dashing into the room.

"Sir!" he stuttered "The Baby's coming!"

Surprise flitted across the General's face.

"But…"

"She's still 3 weeks out, but coming is coming sir and we thought you should know"

Blinking, General Katsuo stood silently, fixed his fire nation uniform, and turned to the servant

"Lead me to her"

And that his how he found himself standing in front of his own room, having finally stopped pacing and screwing up his courage. For every man knows the fear of entering a delivery room. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was only a few minutes he pushed the door open.

His ornate bedroom was a flurry of activity. Midwifes flit around the room with various expressions of worry on their face. The dressers and end tables had been cleared of ornaments to make room for the various towels and other equipments they would need. The head midwife was sat upon a foot rest at the end of the bed facing the General's wife, Yumi.

There eyes locked for a moment before the General briskly walked to her side and offered his hand. Respect and admiration colored his features masking his worries. He knew she needed the familiarity of his strength.

At a loss for words Rishi could only muster a simple "Hello"

"Hello" she replied, a touch of amusement coloring her features before being overtaken by a sudden burst of pain.

"Focus up young miss, I need you to push with the contractions or the little one's gonna stay in there all night"

"He seems in more than enough of a rush" The General declared blandly. The Midwife offered no reply except sending the General an admonishing glare. He took the hint, in some matters even a noble has no authority, and instead decided to focus on Yumi.

It seemed like hours before the baby finally came, a tiny wailing baby boy, as the general had guessed. The midwife quickly swaddled the boy before handing him over to his mother.

"What should we name him?" she asked

The baby slowly stopped his crying and wrapped his tiny fist around his mothers outstretched finger. She smiled, warm and full of joy.

"Kenta I think."

"Kenta" The General repeated. "A strong name"


End file.
